fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Loren Rarity
Loren pochodzi z Direito, stolicy pierwszej planety drugiego układu planetarnego. Dziewczyna nie zna innego życia poza wojną, dlatego nawet na Ziemi nie rozstaje się z pistoletem. Z pozoru może wydawać się, że nie wie co to strach, w rzeczywistości jednak, Loren żyje w wieczynym strachu przed śmiercią bliskich jej osób, dlatego robi wszystko aby zatrzymać ich przy sobie. Należy do Ruchu Oporu, którego przywódcą jest jej brat, Jeremi Rarity. Wygląd Twarz i włosy Loren ma lekko zieloną cerę, oraz duże czarne oczy i charakterystyczne zielone włosy opadające na ramiona. Posiada również nienaturalnie uniesiony w górę nos i miętowy odcień ust. Figura i wzrost Loren jest bardzo wysoka jak na swój wiek, co pomaga jej podszywać się pod siedemnastolatkę. Dziewczyna jest zgrabna, jednak brakuje jej mięśni, które powinny być dla niej niezbędne, jako żonież. Ubiór Loren ubiera się zazwyczaj w stary brązowy t-shirt, odsłaniający pępek, lekko zniszczone bojówki i thumb|left|96px|Loren jako latynoskawojskowe glany. Dziewczyna nigdy nie przywiązywała uwagi do stroju, dla niej elegancja jest zbędna. Po użyciu zmieniacza ciał Gdy Loren przebywa na Ziemii używa tak zwanego "zmieniacza ciał". Jest wtedy latynoską, o brązowych oczach. Jej usta są malinowej barwy. Biografia Loren urodziła się w 2001 roku na Diretio jako córka generała Sumbulla i Nigar. Jej narodziny odbyły się w najkrwawszym okresie wojny. Najmłodsze lata życia Mimo nieciekawych okoliczności jej narodzin, Loren aż do trzeciego roku życia żyła normalnie. Była oczkiem w głowie rodziców, którzy nie odstępywali swoich dzieci na krok. Można powiedzieć, że dziewczyna rosła szybciej od swoich rówieśników, o czym świadczy fakt, że obecnie wygląda na siedemnastolatkę. Samobójstwo matki Życie Loren przebiegało całkowicie normalnie, aż do trzeciego roku życia. Wtedy to jej matka popełniła samobójstwo, strzelając sobie kulką w głowę. Mimo, że dziewczyna nie wiele z tego pamięta, diamentralnie zmieniło to jej psychikę. Od tego momentu była pod opieką ojca. Ruch oporu Po śmierci matki, ojciec nigdy nie wrócił z nimi do domu. Dbając o bezpieczeństwo dzieci, zabrał ich do siedziby Ruchu Oporu, gdzie szkolić się mieli na żołnierzy. Tam ojciec wmawiał jej, że jedynym słusznym uczuciem jest nienawiść, oraz to że powinna wyeliminować wszystkie wyższe uczucia. W tym wieku Loren była bardzo podatna na wpływy, co odbiło się na jej psychice. Jej relacje z ojcem pogorszyły się, przez co jej jedynym oparciem był brat. W siedzibie Ruchu Oporu, dziewczyna nauczyła się skutecznie zabijać, jednak ani razu nie doprowadziła do czyjeś śmierci. Śmierć ojca i pierwsza egzekucja Gdy Loren miała osiem lat, jej ojciec zginał na jednej z bitew. Dziewczyna jednak nie przeżyła tego tak bardzo jak śmierć matki. Po tym wydarzeniu jej brat zostal dowódcą RO, a ją ustanowił na stanowisko swojej zastępczyni. Z początku nie odnajdowała się w nowej sytuacji, jednak wszystko zmieniła egzekucja. Jej pierwszym zadaniem było zabicie zdrajców RO. Choć niechętnie, Loren wystrzeliła z broni i zabiła pierwszą osobę. Na początku nie potrafiła zabić reszty, widok krwi jej przerażał. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy Jeremi utwierdził ją w przekonani, że w zabiciu zdrajców nie ma nic złego, ponieważ (jak sam stwierdził) nie zthumb|170px|Loren w niecodziennej wersjiasługują oni na miano człowieka. Po tych słowach, Loren bez rzadnych wyrzutów zabiła resztę. Po tym wydarzeniu zabójstwo nie było dla niej niczym złym. Po tym wydarzeniu zabijała z zimną krwią. Poznanie Fineasza i Ferba i pobyt na Ziemi. Kiedy miała 13 lat, poznała Fineasza, Ferba i ich przyjaciół. To ona udzielila im pomocy i dzięki niej przezyli. Obiecała, że pomoże im wrócić na Ziemię, czym prawie nie przypłaciła życiem. Z pomocą Jeremiego uratowała Hermionę. Loren trafia na Ziemię w odcinku "Znowu na Ziemi", gdzie rozwija się jej znajomość z Bufordem. Pobyt w trzecim wymiarze W odcinku "Inny wymiar" Loren wraz z Fineaszem, Ferbem i resztą trafia do trzeciego wymiaru. Tam poznaje swoją odpowiedniczkę. W owym wymiarze jej konflikt z Amy powiększa się. Blondynka zbuntowała Buforda przeciwko niej. Relacja między nią, a Bufordem została zniszczona. Mimo to, zaczęła się jej przyjaźń z Ferbem. Dziewczyna zaczęła traktować go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Powrót na rodzinną planetę .... Przeprowadzka na Ziemię i rozpoczęcie związku z Bufordem ... Gimnazjum i szkoła średnia ... Wyjazd do odległej galaktyki i poznanie Aleksandry ... Małżeństwo i założenie rodziny ... Podjęcie pracy jako nauczycielka historii ... Śmierć Zain'a Zain (najstarszy syn Loren) zginął przy wypadku samochodowym spowodowanym przez Austina Fletchera. Loren mocno przeżyła jego śmierć, do końca życia nie pogodziła się z tym. Miała ogromny żal do Izabeli, to ją obwiniała za śmierć jej syna. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła obwiniać samą siebie, co poskutkowało próbą samobujczą przez podcięcie sobie żył. Została odratowan w szpitalu. Wtedy odbudowało się również jej zdrowie psyhiczne, jednak do końca życia nosiła w sobie żałobę po synu. Osobowość Loren posiada w sobie wiele sprzeczności. Z jednej strony daje wrażenie odważnej, pewnej siebie samotniczki, z drugiej natomiast jest niepewną siebie, żyjącą w wiecznym strachu dziewczyną. Odważna Loren nie boi się stawać do walki, nawet jeżeli jest pewna przegranej. Według niej od życia, ważniejszy jest honor. Potrafi też zabić z zimną krwią, jednak zawsze jest gotowa stanąć w obronie swoich bliskich. Niepewna siebie Jest to jedna z jej największych sprzeczności. Loren nie potrafi funkcjonować sama, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że przez cały czas trzyma się Jeremiego. Nie wierzy w swoje możliwościthumb|149px, na walkę idzie z myślą że przegra, wyjątkiem są sytuację, gdy nie walczy sama, a z grupą. Nie jest też pewna zamiarów innych w stosunku do niej, o czym świadczy fakt, że zanim dopuści do siebie Buforda, sprawdza czy mu na niej zależy okłamując go. Wierna Loren nie każdego dopuszcza do siebie, jednak jeżeli ktoś ''dostąpi zaszczytu chociażby zaprzyjanienia się z nią, ta zrobi wszystko aby zatrzymać przy sobie tę osobę. Jest też wierna w miłości, będąc z Bufordem, nawet na moment nie spojrzała na innego. Nieszczera Loren często brnie w kłamstwa, następnie nie potrafi z nich wybrnąć. Dziewczyna często tego nie kontroluje. Jednak umiejętność kłamania wiele razy przydała się jej na wojnie. Impulsywna Dziewczyna mało kiedy panuje nad emocjami. Nigdy nie ukrywa swoich uczuć, gdy jest wściekła, gotowa jest wydrapać oczy pezez błachostkę. Na wszystko reaguje impulsywnie. Historia Tak samo jak Jeremi, Loren jest pasjonatką historii, a w szczególności Imperium Osmańskim. Co ciekawe jej idolką historyczną jest postać, która nie odegrała znaczącej roli, sułtanka Mahidevran. Lubi również zagłębiać się w mitologię Antyczną, oraz Słowiańską. Uważa, iż politeizm jest ciekawy, wiele mitów zna na pamięć. Umiejętności Posługiwanie się bronią Loren od najmłodszych lat szkolono do walki z bronią, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nigdy nie miała problemu z wycelowaniem. Potrafi zabić nawet z największej odległości. Nie ma też problemów w posługiwaniu się tzw. białą bronią. Aktorstwo Poza umiejętnościami zdobytymi na wojnie, dziewczyna ma też zdolności aktorskie. Potrafi wczuć się w każdą rolę, co pomaga jej w wielu sytuacjach. Muzyka W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" Loren wspomina, iż uwielbia śpiewać. Potrafi również grać na gitarze. Umiejętności te nabyła przy śpiewaniu przy ognisku. Jak sama mówi, jej głos przypomina głos anioła, co często wykorzystuje. Taniec Loren odziedziczyła taneczny talent, po matce, zawodowej tancerce, Nigar Rarity. Uwielbia tańczyć, sprawia jej to przyjemność, oraz wykorzystuje tę umiejętność do ubliżania innym. Rodzina Mimo młodego wieku, Loren bardzo dobrze pamięta swoich rodziców. Wspomnienia o nich nie wywołują u niej smutku. Przyzwyczaiła się do ich nieobecności. Mimo to, ich słowa mają ogromny wpływ na jej późniejsze życie. 'Sumbul Rarity (ojciec)' Sumbull był najwyższym generałem w armii i dowódcą Ruchu Oporu. Za życia wiele razy zdradzał swoją żone, jednak nie chciał rozwodu, gdyż to jej zawdzięczał pieniądze i stanowisko. Był twardym mężczyzną bez skrupołów. Podczas wojny zabił wiele ludzi. Po śmierci żony coś w nim pekło, mimo iż wcale jej nie kochał. Stał się wtedy oschły dla swoich dzieci. Chciał ich wyszkolić na morderców bez skrupółw. Wyższe uczucia takie jak miłość, czy przyjaźń stały się dla niego wadą uwłaczającą człowiekowi. W wieku 32 lat zginął na jednej z bitew. Loren nie miała dobrych relacji z ojcem. Uważała go za niegodnego zaufania. Mimo to, w pewnym stopniu chciała być taka jak on. Jego śmierć nie wzbudziła w niej większych emocji, z czego można wywnioskować, iż nie była z nim w żaden sposób zżyta. Mimo to, wiedziała że jest przez niego kochana. 'Nigar Rarity (matka)' Nigar była bardzo ciepłą i życzliwą kobietą o słabych nerwach. Pochodziła z bogatej rodziny, jednak sama była wyjątkowo skromna. Bardzo kochała swojego męża, jednak nie była świadoma iz ten ją zdradza. Swoje dzieci traktowała jak skarby. Wpajała im najważniejsze wartości i śpiewała kołysanki, które chłopak pamięta do dziś. Gdy zobaczyła zmasakrowane zwłoki swojego rodzeństwa coś w niej pękło, jej psychika nie wytrzymała tego przez co popełniła samobójstwo w wieku 26 lat przez wypicie trucizny. Loren nie pamięta dobrze matki, mimo to dobrze ją wspomina. Bardzo ją kochała i mocno przeżyła jej śmierć. 'Jeremi Rarity (brat)' Jeremi jest dowódcą Ruchu Oporu. Stanowisko "odziedziczył" po ojcu, który zginął przy jednej z bitew. Zawsze nosi przy sobie pistolet, jest to coś w rodzaju "nawyku". Jest bardzo odpowiedzialny jak na swój wiek, dzięki czemu zjednał sobie sympatię wielu ludzi. Jego drugie imię to Sulleyman z czego jest dumny. Jego pasją jest historia, a w szczególności Imperium Osmańskie. Mimo, iż wychowywał się w czasach wojny, zachowuje się jak typowy nastolatek. Loren ma bardzo dobre relacje z bratem. Kocha go i ufa bezgranicznie. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, często chowa się za nim, samej nie potrafiąc stawić czoła wyzwaniom. Rodzeństwo jej matki, ciocia Efun i wujkowie Beyazyd i Nasuh nie żyją odkąd dziewczyna skończyła trzy latka. Zostali zamordowani przez Scarlett. Rodzice jej matki nazywali się Nurbanu i Selim, natomiast rodzicami ojca byli Helena i Mustafa. Wszyscy wymienieni nie żyją. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Loren o Fineaszu Loren nie przywiązywała większej uwagi Fineaszowi. Traktowała go jak zwykłego ziemianina nie wyrużniającego się z tłumu. Relacje te długo się nie zmieniały. Praktycznie przez całą serię "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" jest on jej obojętny. Sytuacja zmienia się jednak gdy kończą się wakacje, a rozpoczyna szkoła. Kosmitka zaczęła traktować go jak dobrego kolegę. 'Fineasz o Loren' Fineasz od samego począku widział w Loren wojowniczkę. Można nawet powiedzieć, że bał się jej. Potrafił docenić jej umiejętności i nie wątpił w jej możliwości. Sytuacja zmienia się jednak, wraz z powrotem na Ziemię. Tam dostrzegł jej 'łagoną naturę. ''''Traktował ją jak koleżankę, a nawet jak dobrą przyjaciółkę. Ferb Fletcher '''Loren o Ferbie Lorez z początku traktowała Ferba obojętnie. Zmieniło się to, podczas pobytu w trzecim wymiarze. W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" dziewczyna zaprasza chłopaka na pizzę, przy czym zaczynają rozmowę. Dziewczyna zaczyna traktować go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Ferb o Loren Tak jak wyżej, Ferb z początku traktował ją obojętnie. Zmienia się to jednak podczas pobytu w trzecim wymiarze. W odcinku "Królowa zemsty" idzie z nią na pizzę, przy czym rozmawia z nią. Z początku zaskoczony jest jej zainteresowaniami, jednaz z biegiem czasu znajduje z nią wspólny temat. Uważa ją za ciekawą dziewczynę, jednak nie czuje względem niej żadnych romantycznych uczuć. Buford Van Stomm 'Loren o Bufordzie' Już przy pierwszym sportkaniu, Buford wydał się jej "wyjątkowy". To ze względu na niego, postanowiła pomóc głównym bohaterom. Ich relacja zaczęła rozwijać się głównie po powrocie na Ziemii, jednak dziewczyna wyrażała zainteresowanie nim już thumb|left|Buford and Loren kiss by [[user:funnyFranky|FunnyFranky]]wcześniej. Mimo to, nie zaufała mu odrazu. Chciała wzbudzić w nim zazdrość. Gdy ten odwrócił się od niej, żałowała swojego kłamstwa. Przebywając na swojej planecie przez cały czas myślała o nim. Gdy stała na granicy życia i śmierci jedyne co chciała, to go zobaczyć. Okazała mu wdzięczność, gy ten ocalił jej życie. Od tego momentu są szczęślwią parą. 'Buford o Loren' Loren już od samego początku spodobała się Bufordowi. Przez cały czas ubiegał się o jej względy. Martwił się o nią, był gotów poświęcić za nią życie. Udowodnił to, gdy ta stanęła na granicy życia i śmierci. Gdy chłooak ją uratował, stali się parą. Nicole Strong Nicole i Loren poznają się w filmie pełnometrażowym "Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie". Mają wspólne zainteresowania, dzięki czemu łatwo im się dogadać. 'Loren o Nicole' thumb|Loren i [[Nicole Strong|Nicole by Sara124]] Loren z początku myślała o Nicole jak o konkurentce do serca Buforda. Była zdolna ją zabić. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy kosmitka dowiedziała się, że metyska również wychowała się w czasach wojny. Nazwała ją wtedy 'koleżanką po fachu.' To jej zwierzyła się ze swoich uczuć do Buforda. W filmie "Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi", dziewczyna wyraźnie cieszy się na widok przyjaciółki. Martwi się też o jej zdrowie (podejrzewała, iż Strongówna może cierpieć na zatrucie pokarmowe co w jej stronach jest chorobą śmiertelną). Cieszyła się też na wieść o jej ciąży. Mimo to, zdawała się być lekko zazdrosna o to, że jej związek z Bufordem jest bardziej namiętny ''oj jej związku. 'Nicole o Loren' ' ' Nicol z początku nie była zainteresowana znajomością z Loren. Wolała poznać inno-wymiarowego Buforda. Na Rarity w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi. Zmieniło się to, kiedy Loren nazwała ją zdrobniale - "Nikki". Nicole nie znosi zdrobnień, jednak zachowała stoicki spokój i powiedziała, żeby wyjaśniły sobie ten konflikt (choć nie do końca sama wiedziała, czym on jest spowodowany), dla osobności. Kiedy zostają same, Strongówna zaczyna grozić Loren. Ani trochę nie dziwi ją fakt, że innowymiarowa koleżanka ma przy sobie pistolet. Nicol zaczyna wypytywać Buforda o Loren i domyśla się dlaczego kosmitka ją tak znienawidziła - przez zazdrość. Kiedy Loren atakuje Nicol, ta nic sobie z tego nie robi i z łatwością odpiera jej atak. Sama jednak nie kontratakuje, twierdząc, że nie jest już na wojnie i nie musi tego robić. Wtedy Loren zdradza jej swoją tożsamość - jest kosmitką, która też żyła na wojnie. Dziewczyny zaczynają rozmawiać o wspólnych zainteresowaniach i wymieniać się doświadczeniami. Nicol widzi w Loren siebie samą, jaką była w młodości. Strongówna strasznie ją polubiła. Loren stała się jej innowymiarową przyjaciółką. Hermiona Vitaris 'Loren o Hermionie' '...' 'Hermiona o Loren' '...' Scarlett Sultan 'Loren o Scarlett' '..' 'Scarlett o Loren' Baljeet Tjinder 'Loren o Baljeet'ie' '...' 'Baljeet o Loren' '...' Jully Aga Dziewczyny poznały się w siedzibie Ruchu Oporu, gdy Loren miała cztery lata, a Jully osiem. Połączyła je specifyczna więź. Wraz z wiekiem ich przyjaźń zwrastała. 'Loren o Jully' Loren od początku polubiła Jully. Traktowała ją jak starszą siostrę. Była dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Im była starsza tym coraz bardziej zaczęła traktować ją jak przyjaciółkę. Wspiera jej związek z Jeremim, często nazywa ją swoją szwagierką. Obecnie traktuje ją jak swoją przyjaciółkę, można powiedzieć nawet że jak siostrę. Była by gotowa oddać za nią życie. 'Jully o Loren' Jully od początku polubiła Loren, głównie z tego powodu, iż była ona siostrą Jeremiego. Była dla niej jak młodsza siostra. Nauczyła ją między innymi gry na gitarze. Martwiła się o nią, gdy zaginęła. Można powiedzieć, że traktuje Loren jak przyjaciółkę, a nawet jak siostrę. Ibrahim Sultan Loren i Ibrahim niegdyś byli parą. Podczas gdy ona darzyła ją prawdziwą miłością, ten jedynie udawał, a jego prawdziwym celem było przeniknięcie do siedziby RO. 'Loren o Ibrahimie' '...' 'Ibrahim o Loren' '...' Fretka Flynn Loren nigdy osobiście nie rozmawiała z Fretką. Jednak gdy o niej wspomina nazywa ją "desperatką", bądź "wariatką". Flynnówna natomiast nie przejmowała się szczególnie przesłuchaniem Loren przez ''ludzi Scarlett. Uważała ją za tą, która zna wszechświat jak własną kieszeń. Ma o niej dobre zdanie. Scarlett Sultan 'Loren o Scarlett' Loren najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi Scarlett. Uważa ją za największe zło, które chodzi po tym świecie. Obwinia ją za wszystko co złe ją spotkało. Jej największym marzeniem było zabicie rudowłosej. Nawet po jej śmierci, Loren ma ogromny uraz co do niej i agresywnie reaguje na chociażby wspomnienie o niej. 'Scarlett o Loren' ... Wystąpienia *Niebieskowłosa tajemnica **Wojna **Na księżycu Jowisza **Pułapka **Od śmierci nie uciekniesz **Następca tronu **Szaleństwo Scarlett **Ogrom wszechświata **Przelana krew **Znowu na Ziemi **Zawodowa łamaczka serc **Inny wymiar **Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi **Tajemnice trzeciego wymiaru **Niebieskowłosa historia i nowe moce **Królowa zemsty **Dwie Hermiony **Powrót do domu **Wymazane wspomnienie *Odcinki pisane z innymi użytkownikami **Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie **Ogórki, wesele i lekarz - czyli jak wytrącić Fretkę z równowagi **Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę *Fikcje innych użytkowników. **...i Nicol ***Podejrzana *Na konkursy/UR **Ostatni dzień **(Nie)zwykły dzień Amandy Galeria Inne informacje *Jest fanką serialu "Wspaniałe stulecie" *Jest historycznym idolem jest Sułtanka Mahidevran. *Potrafi śpiewać i grać na gitarze. *Uwielbia tańczyć i świetnie jej to wychodzi. *Przeczytała pięc razy książkę "Roksalona". *Uważa, że pałac bez haremu, nie jest wart nazwania pałacem. *Jest beznadziejna z przedmiotów ścisłych. *Poza powieściami historycznymi uwielbia również kryminały. *Ma talent lingwistyczny. Zna angielski, niemiecki, rosyjski, turecki, arabski i polski. *W przyszłości urodzi aż piątkę dzieci. Pierwowzór i początkowe plany Loren Zaczynając serię "Niebieskowłosa tajemnica" nie miałam zamiaru wprowadzać Loren. Główną bohaterką miała być jedynie Hermiona. Zmieniło się to od odcinka "Wojna" gdzie potrzebowałam ostrej wojowniczki, która w jakiś sposób ochroniłaby głównych bohaterów. W pierwszych odcinkach wydaje się twarda i bezwględna, dlatego iż wcale nie miała zaliczać się do moich najważniejszych OC. Z biegiem czasu zaczęłam lubić tę postać, dlatego jej wątek stał się jednym z ważnieszych. Jednocześnie zaczęła upodabniać się charakterem do Nicole Strong, dlatego z biegiem czasu, Loren okazuje się być niepewna i bojaźliwa ukrywająca te cechy pod maską bezwględnej wojowniczki. Mimo to, nie miała dożyć końca serii. Miała zginąć w jednej z bitew, jednak zaczęłam się do niej przyzwyczajać i nie potrafiłam tak po prostu jej zabić. Jej losy potoczyły się całkowicie inaczej, jednak w dalszym ciągu chciałam uśmiercić ją w młodym wieku. Wpadłam wtedy na pomysł uśmiercenia jej przy porodzie Dylana, jednak jak już we wcześniejszym przypadku, nie potrafiłam. Obecnie Loren jest na równi z resztą moich OC i nie zamierzam rezygnować z jej wątku. EDIT:Swego czasu mocno interesowałam się teologią. Nad każdą sporo czytałam i zaczęłam nadawać jakieś wyznania moim OC. Loren z początku miała być muzułmanką, jednak szybko zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Ostatecznie Loren jest poganką i wierzy w pradawnych bogów na wzór słynnego Króla Juliana. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie